Dear
by Freyco
Summary: Len promised himself that, someday, somehow, he'd convey his feelings to his beloved. Because he knew that Kaito was there and that he was watching over him, from wherever he may be. "I love you, Kaito. You do know that, don't you?" One-shot based on the song Dear. LenxKaito.


**A/N: **My first time over at the Vocaloid section! So, uh, yeah. Please ignore any mistakes and things like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito, nor Len, since... I obviously don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

_Dear_

* * *

"_Up until now... Thank you, Len-kun."_

Len closed his eyes as the voice resounded in his head. Every day, every night, the memory would come back. He didn't dislike it, no. He would _never_ want to forget him, but it hurt. His chest clenched and he turned on his side.

* * *

_A gentle breeze swept over the couple as they walked down the streets, hand in hand, stubbornly ignoring the odd stares and weary gazes both rich and poor sent their way. They'd come to terms with that almost since the very beginning, and they had decided that whatever people wished to think did not matter to them. _

_Leaves rustled and birds chirped, and the two were captivated in their own wonderful world as everything else tuned out. The loud and incessant chattery was barely heard as they gave each other adoring looks every now and again and swung their connected hands along with the pace of their footsteps. _

"_Are you staying over again, Kaito-kun?" asked Len as he turned to look at his lover. His waited patiently as Kaito stopped humming and gave Len his full attention; he had been sniffing at a bouquet of flower placed at the very left of an outdoor counter of a flower shop-the very one of which Len's hand rested lightly on the door handle. _

"_If you want me to," said the blunette, flashing a smile and stepping forward as Len pulled the door open for him._

_Len smiled, "Of course I want you to, Dear."_

* * *

Len clenched his eyes tighter and buried his face in his pillow. He willed the tears away, but the salty hot liquid could not be bothered. He forcefully rubbed his face with the back of his hands and his cheeks became wet and grey-ish patches formed on the white of his pillowcase. He would not cry, because somewhere, wherever he was, Kaito was watching over him.

He clutched his hand as memories flooded him, unconsciously protecting a silver hoop around his finger.

* * *

"_Len?" called Kaito with a gentle smile upon his lips. His hands were hidden behind his back and he merely continued smiling as Len gave him a questioning smile. _

_Pulling off his glasses, for the blonde had been studying, he pulled out the chair beside him and tapped the seat. Kaito shook his head and offered his hand. _

_Len eyed him suspiciously, hesitantly letting go of his pencil._

"_Just give me your hand, Len," Kaito urged with a soft chuckle. The sound was wonderful, comforting like the soft melody of a piano tune on a chilly autumn day, or the feeling of hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. _

"_Now close your eyes," Kaito whispered and he slowly pulled his other hand from behind him when Len did as he was told. _

_A moment later, Len cracked a blue eye open as he was given the signal to, slightly weary of whatever Kaito has in store for him that day. _

_He blinked a moment as nothing happened before slowly looking down to the hand still wrapped gently between the older boy's fingers. A small silver ring wrapped around his ring finger, and he glanced back up at Kaito with a dusty pink hue to his cheeks. _

_Kaito merely chuckled and flipped his own hand over. "See, I have one, too."_

* * *

Len sighed. The sleep wouldn't come. He stood hesitantly, as if he thought he'd fall without anything to lean against, and walked over to his window. It was winter now, and his windows were covered in cold steam. He dragged his finger over the glass, a tear rolling against his eyelashes as he glanced involuntarily at the band of silver. For five minutes, all he did was trace figures on the glass, drawing out the forms of that flower shop, the flower beds, the weather, and him. He stared for another moment before beginning to trace out Kaito's figure. After a minute, he gave up and rubbed the glass. It was all to painful.

* * *

_The two walked out of the store, heading back in direction of Len's home. They were well indulged in a conversation of what they'd to that night, apart from homework. They could bake, they could watch movies, or play games together. It wouldn't matter, because Rin wouldn't be home. _

_Still trapped within their own world, neither had noticed the street light switch from yellow to red, and neither had heard the shouts, nor the loud screech of tires against the cement, nor the impact of a vehicle crashing into a body until it was all too late. _

_Len's mind blanked for a moment, eyes wide and heart beating. The bloody mess in front of him would not register into his mind, and he did not _want_ it to, either, because _Kaito was not dead_. He couldn't be. Perhaps Len had seen the truck coming from the corner of his eye. But even so, Kaito shouldn't be the one hit. _

_His eyes widened even more as realization crashed on him, a crash that was painful, but surely not as much as the one just a minutes ago. _

_The crowd was thickening, and Len hurriedly pushed his way through, dropping to his knees beside his loved one. The thick red liquid did not bother him one bit, because at this point, his clothing was not important. _

"_Kaito..." he whispered, lifting a shaky hand toward his lover. "K-Kaito, open your eyes...! Look at me, you can't..." Tears streamed down his face as Kaito did just that, and weakly cracked his eyes open. _

"_Don't... worry, Len. I won't die," he said, raising his own hand, somehow less shakily as Len had, and gently placed it against Len's cheek. The hand was still warm, but the feeling was so faint. It was as if the hand wasn't even _there_, like Kaito was already fading away. "Up... until now, thank you... Len-kun." _

_A moment of silence passed. The two were in their own world again, for the very last time. Nothing was heard, and at the last minute, before any help could arrive, Kaito whispered, "I love you, Len."_

_And all just ended._

* * *

Those words again. They echoed once more in Len's mind, before his thoughts drifted to Kaito's last words. It had been the very first time he'd said that, and the very last. And Len regretted it all. He never told Kaito how he felt, and if he could go back in time, fix everything, or even just a few seconds before Kaito disappeared, he would. He would, in a heartbeat, if it meant that Kaito would know that he, too, love him. Because Kaito was dense.

But it all ended, and Len wished he'd met Kaito earlier, or spoken to him earlier, because it all ended too fast. It hadn't lasted even _nearly_ long enough.

Though Len promised himself that, someday, somehow, he'd convey his feelings to his beloved. Because he _knew _that Kaito was there and that he was watching over him, from wherever he may be.

And no matter what, he would not forget, as painful as it was, how everything started and ended. Only those memories made it possible for him to see that face again, as blurry and vague as it was. And because he missed him. He wished to see Kaito again, if only for a moment.

* * *

_Len cracked a weak smile and glanced up at the sky. It was clear blue and void of any clouds. The breeze was warm and birds chirped and leaves rustled, just like that time they had walked home together. _

"_Surely, you still wear your ring, right?" he said, rocking back and forth in the dirt with his legs crossed and arms stretched out in front of him._

_Before him sat a bouquet of flower he'd bought at that one same flower shop on his way here. A petal or two had flown off along the wind, but that was okay. They were still Kaito's favorites, and Kaito had always loved watching petals flow along with the breeze. _

_Len smiled at the thought and his eyes shone brightly. "I love you, Kaito. You do know that, don't you?" he whispered, looking down at the tomb, smile not faltering one bit._

'Shion Kaito

XXth XX, XXXX - XXth XX, XXXX'

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N****:** Hiii~~ So, uh, yeah ((again)). My first attempt at something... tragic? Well, thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Review? *smiley face*


End file.
